The First Age of the Sun: Triumph
by Inglor
Summary: A 1st Age AU. Let us suppose that Finrod was not bound to Amarie and was free to bind with another. How might the events of the 1st Age unfolded differently? This is an attempt to answer that question.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Foreword:

This story is a First Age AU. Let me say that again, it is an AU, a "What If". I have attempted to keep all the characters "in character", their actions in this fic were deduced from actual events in The Silmarillion, HoME, Unfinished Tales, etc.

Thanks:

The Professor

Viv: My beta, cheerleader, self help guru, and wind in my sails.

Andreth and Marnie: Inspiration and advice on characterizations and logic

My only payment for this fic is the fun I had playing in the Professor's sandbox.


	2. Sundering

Amarie stood in middle of the square of Tirion. The fountains seemed subdued, the quiet laughter of their falling water muffled by the absence of light from Telperion and Laurelin. The gardens were all now a shade of gray, the riot of blues, reds, yellows and greens extinguished by Ungoliant and Melkor. She stared, eyes unfocused, as she rubbed the silver ring on her finger.

Finrod saw her standing by the fountain. Like everything else, she seemed paler, sickly in the dim half-light. Like everything else, she struggled against this new environment, shocked to the foundation that things could change.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Finrod, her betrothed. His anxious look confirmed her fears.

Finrod hesitantly approached her. "Amarie, we are soon leaving, your father said you were here." He gently took her hand. "Why are you not preparing."

She did not look up to meet his eyes but said, "So you are following on this fools quest, against the wishes of the Valar?"

Finrod's eye's narrowed slightly but remained firm. "Yes, though I do not consider this quest foolish."

Amarie looked up into Finrod's eyes, her own brimming with tears. "Tell me, is it for vengeance or the unknown that you leave your home? Not the Noldor, Findarato, you?"

Finrod was surprised by the question, surprised by the depth of her insight.

He took a deep breath and replied "Too well you know me, Amarie. It is the unknown, the untamed world. I would see the Silmarilli returned, Morgoth held accountable, but I do not agree with Feanoro's motives of vengeance and conquest. I do agree that we are stifled here in Valinor, kept eternally adolescent, never to have earned our own way in the world. Though the Valar seek to keep us safe, it is time for us to leave the nest."

Amarie cast her eyes down again, her body shaking as the tears flowed. "Yet I do not agree with either of you. And I do know you too well, Findarato and I can not compete with your need for discovery. With vengeance, I had a hope, but not the unknown."

Finrod was loath to ask the next question but he knew he must. "You are not coming with me, are you Amarie?"

She hesitated and Finrod felt a glimmer of hope. But it was dashed when she set her shoulders, looked him directly in the eyes and said, "No."

Finrod blinked, expecting her response, but hoping it would be otherwise. "You cannot or will not?"

She bore his questioning stare and said, "Both, I will not go against the will of the Valar and cannot leave my family, my home."

They both stood looking in each other's eyes, the realization dawning at the same moment, the realization that their love was not as strong as they supposed, neither was willing to relinquish what they held dearest for the other. That same moment their fledgling bond evaporated.

Finrod let her hand fall away. Amarie slipped the silver ring from her finger and brought up Finrod's hand, placing the ring he crafted in it. She looked into his eyes once more, hoping that what had just passed could be reconciled. But she saw the same dying ember in his eyes that was dying in hers.

"Remember me fondly." Without a second look, she turned towards her home and walked away."

Finrod watched her form fade into the gloom. "Farewell, Amarie of Valinor."

Findarato- Finrod's name in Quenya


	3. Introductions

After waking many nights with the sickening of horror still seeping from his chest, Finrod awoke with the nightmare ending differently. After the walk across the battlefield strewn with the slain, after seeing the hill of ten thousand dead elves, whose sightless eyes stared at him accusing, imploring, the nightmare changed. He was pulled to a dark forest meadow. He heard the song of the nightingale echoing through the trees, saw a flash of raven hair and he no longer felt the weight of doom.

Far away, she too awoke with a hazy memory, a pair of smiling eyes in the darkness. Shining faintly at her, like a fox's eyes in the moonlight, warming her with their light.

Menegroth, First Age, year 50

Finrod was again impressed with his supposedly unenlightened kin. The rooms he and his sister were given were large with tall ceilings, and appointed with dignitaries in mind. Soft carpets covered the polished dark stone floor. There were small sculptures, which particularly fascinated Finrod, of wood and stone, a forest cat leaping from a rock, an owl, so life like, it looked ready to take flight. The walls, etched in leaf patterns, were adorned with paintings of woodland glades and streams. Even the furniture, rivaling anything in Valinor, was steeped in an ancient culture born of the forest. On this journey to meet his long sundered kin, he was overjoyed at what he had found.

"I am quite curious to meet our host," he called out from the parlor as Artanis chose a subtly hued but intricately embroidered gown in her private bedroom.

Her lady in waiting, Linde, helped her into her chosen dress, lacing the ribbon down her back. Artanis said, her tone serious though she gave Linde a conspiratorial look, "Thingol, or his daughter?"

Finrod appeared at the door, leaning against the frame nonchalantly. "Why, the former, of course." He said with an arched eyebrow.

Artanis turned her head from the mirror, looking directly at Finrod. With a touch of mischief she said, "Oh, Findarato, you heard Angarato's description, 'Like no maiden in Valinor', surely that at least has your interest."

"I do not deny that I am also curious to see his daughter, his wife too. But that does not mean I have designs on the Queen."

"So you do have designs on the Daughter? " Artanis said playfully.

"No, sister, I do not, who could replace my sister as the nessi in my life, and besides, who could be formidable enough to meet your approval and your inspection." Finrod said matching her tone.

"A Princess of Doriath" Artanis said flatly.

Finrod waved off the suggestion. "Artanis, please, we are here to meet our grandfather's brother and the King of Doriath, I do not think it would be prudent to court his daughter, things are still cool between he and the Noldor."

"You make excuses brother."

Linde froze. She was of a very small circle that knew of Finrod's failed love. She held her breath as Finrod stared menacingly at his sister.

"You go too far, sister," He said icily. He turned and left the chamber.

Artanis could feel her confidant's questions. Artanis smoothed out her gown. As she inspected herself in the mirror, she said with authority, "He pines overlong."

Recognizing her charge's mood, Linde neutrally said, "Yes, my lady."

Artanis' posture softened, "I know the hurt is still raw, Linde, but my cause was to open his mind. A sharp knife cuts the cleanest."

Linde helped Artanis don an emerald necklace and said," And often cuts too deep."

Artanis surveyed her reflection in the mirror. "We shall see."

"What do we know of Artanis and Finrod?" Luthien asked her mother.

Melian rose and dismissed the servant tending her daughter's hair. She stood behind Luthien and sorted the hair into strands to be braided. She paused a moment as she drew her hands through the long silky hair. "He is the eldest and she the youngest of the children of Earwen, your father's neice."

"That, I already knew mother, what do you _know_?"

"He is a wanderer, reveling in discovery. He has a kind heart, though like all the Noldor we have met, he has a shadow upon it. There is a well hidden guilt that, I fear bodes ill. But he is quick to laugh and seeks to have peace in his family. Unlike his younger brother who visited us earlier, he is not rash, though he may follow his impulses."

"Mother, have you been in his mind? Do you think that is wise…"

Before Luthien could continue, Melian cut her off. "Peace daughter. No, I was not so rude, Celeborn escorted them from the borders. These are his impressions and your cousin is rarely wrong in his assessments."

Accepting the explanation, Luthien continued. "And what of the little sister?"

"I would not name her that to her face," Melian said with a rueful chuckle.

"She is more closed than her elder brother. If my information is correct, she is the youngest of two ellyth in a family of three brothers and ten male first cousins. She desires recognition and seeks to excel in all endeavors. She is formidable and driven. But she has what seems to be a family trait of wanderlust and openmindedness."

"Celeborn again?"

"Yes, and I might add that she has piqued his interest."

At the appointed time, Celeborn knocked on the sibling's door. Finrod opened it, and welcomed in the chief advisor. Celeborn saw the trace of anger quickly evaporate from Finrod's face. He wondered at the cause, but was content to file away the expression.

Celeborn noticed that Finrod was dressed in subdued hues of blue and gray. He still held himself like the proud Noldor prince that he was, but the outward appearance hinted that he was trying to adapt to Sindar sensibilities. He appeared quite a mix of cultures, Vanyar hair, Noldor posture, and Sindar clothing. During the ride in from the borders of Doriath, Celeborn discovered that Finrod was devoid of Angrod's innocent arrogance and though he was a Calaquendi, he seemed to think that not all the Morquendi beneath him. Finrod's childlike fascination with Menegroth was endearing and telling. He was not afraid to admit that not all beauty was in born in Valinor. Celeborn was beginning to like this Noldo.

Upon recognizing Celeborn, Finrod gave a genuine smile and said, "My Lord Celeborn, again, you grace us with your presence. Please enter, my sister has almost completed her preparations. May I offer you some refreshment, we seem to have an abundance."

Celeborn nodded a bow but declined, "Thank you, Lord Finrod, I am content. I trust everything is to your satisfaction?"

"Please, Lord Celeborn, were are kin, call me Finrod. And yes, the accommodations are satisfactory, beyond in fact. I am particularly impressed with the plumbing. Tell me, is it common here in the city, or just in rooms of higher status?"

At that moment, Artanis made her entrance. She strode into the parlor saying, "Forgive my brother Lord Celeborn, his curiosity gets the advantage of his propriety sometimes, I had to tear him away from the clever valves in the lavatory before he damaged them." She offered her hand and said, "Thank you for guiding us, My Lord, it has been a pleasant experience."

Mildly defensive, Finrod interjected, "I was only seeking to discover the mechanism, I would employ its design. They remain unaltered."

Taking the offered hand and gently kissing it, Celeborn inwardly smiled. Finrod was definitely intriguing. But the sister, she was radiant though she too was dressed in grays and blues. She was beautiful, more so now that she had washed the travel from her. She had been attired sensibly on the journey to Menegroth, now she revealed her quality. Her tresses flowed like a waterfall of gold mingled silver, delicate braids framed her striking face and sharp blue eyes. Her dress, cut to accentuate but still conservative, was obviously designed to subtly distract from her face. Clever.

Celeborn looked up from her hand and noted that she was watching him with unusual intensity.

In his most diplomatic voice, Celeborn said, "My Lady, no need to apologize, so long as nothing was damaged." After a moment of seriousness, he grinned and said to both, "And please, call me Celeborn."

Artanis returned with a knowing grin of her own and said, "Thank you Celeborn, and Artanis will suffice."

Still smiling, Celeborn turned towards the door and motioned. "Please, His Majesty awaits."

Artanis put her hand comfortably on her brother's arm. Celeborn led them through the halls, describing small details such as ventilation and light. She occasionally squeezed Finrod's arm to silence his constant questions, even though Celeborn showed genuine interest in answering his inquiries.

They arrived at a huge pair of arched ancient wooden doors that were at least three times the height of an elf and just as wide. The bindings were of beech leaf shaped blued steel. Finrod was further amazed to see that they were inlayed, showing no fasteners. He would have to ask later what species of wood was used.

Celeborn halted a few paces, turned and looked at Finrod and Artanis, silently asking if they were prepared. Artanis let her hand fall and they both nodded, indicating they were ready. Knowing the intimidating nature of his lord and lady, Celeborn gave a reassuring smile and turned to motion to one of the guards. The guard, in bright ceremonial armor, nodded and effortlessly moved the gigantic bolt. With a slight push, both doors soundlessly opened. Celeborn settled himself and purposefully entered. A few paces in, he halted and bowed low.

In a loud clear voice he proclaimed, "Your Majesties, Elu Thingol, King of Doriath and Melian of Valinor, Your Highness Luthien, Peoples of Doriath, may I present His Highness Findarato Finrod Finarfinion and Her Highness Artanis Nerwen Finarfiniel." With a flourish, he bowed out of their path. As one, they stepped forward and entered the gigantic hall. Finrod's earlier fascination disappeared. He fixed his eyes on the monarchs, his expression serious but warm. As they passed all the nobility of Menegroth, it was remarked how attractive the pair were, their striking hair, their proud but respectful gait.

Thingol watched his new found kin from over the sea stride into the hall. He noted the looks of his subjects. Some were openly awed, some reservedly so, but all attention was on the magnificent pair of Elves walking towards him. Unlike Angrod, who had come earlier as a messenger, he saw the subtle hints of his brother Olwe in their stride and bright, stern faces. It had been so long since he had walked the starlit forests with his brother. Seeing the scions of Olwe brought an ache for friends and family long sundered.

Once they reached the dais, Finrod and bowed low. In his most formal tone, Finrod said, "Greetings Your Majesties, Lord and Lady of Beleriand. He turned and bowed to Luthien. "Your Highness, Princess of the Guarded Realm" Turning back to address Thingol, he continued," My sister and I are pleased to finally meet our kin of old." Artanis nodded a bow to each of the royals in greeting.

Much to the surprise of all present, Thingol descended from the dais and drew Finrod into a familial hug and then embraced Artanis, who, more prepared, smiled and returned the embrace.

Celeborn, who was standing behind them, saw the Queen give an almost imperceptible smirk. She then looked at Celeborn and he raised an eyebrow, just a hint, in response.

After a moment of surprise, Finrod smiled and looked up to the Queen and Princess. Melian's expression hid faint amusement. When she met his glance, she smiled warmly, and nodded in greeting. Luthien's expression was unreadable, she too bowed slightly but her expression held none of the warmth of her mother's.

What Finrod did not know, was that it was a force of will that kept Luthien's face unreadable. When he had looked up at her and smiled, she recognized his eyes. They were the eyes from her dream. The ones that had laughed at her in the dark, the ones that had warmed her.

Thingol turned the pair to the gathering of his subjects. "Lords and Ladies, People of Doriath, may I present my grand niece and grand nephew." He paused as applause erupted from the now informed crowd. After it abated, he smiled heartily and said, "Would you please, all join us under the Hirilorn for the feast celebrating their arrival."

Thingol escorted Artanis up the hill to the grand pavilion followed by Finrod and Melian, Celeborn and Luthien walked somewhat behind with the nobility.

Luthien spoke low to avoid gossiping ears. "What do you think of our long lost kin, cousin?"

Celeborn turned to his companion and studied her a moment. He had known her since she was climbing up his legs and he recognized the trouble in her voice. "From what I have seen and heard, Finrod is an uncommon Noldo. Artanis… well Artanis is Artanis." He returned his eyes to the path and continued. "She is an enigma, she can be warm and curious, like her brother, and then in a breath of wind, cold and calculating. But they have that shadow that we see in all the Noldor, but it is less heavy on our new cousins." After a pause he asked," What troubles you Luthien? Your father is overjoyed."

She looked down at her bare feet and replied. "It is nothing, it will pass."

Pushing her tension away she turned back to her escort. She smiled up at him mischievously. "Yes, that was quite a display from the King of Beleriand."

"You noticed that comment too."

"How could I miss it, I have heard the reports from the North also, Councilor. I hope it does not cause strife with his Valinorean relations." Luthien said with genuine concern.

"I do not think he cares, like I said, Finrod is an unusual Noldo. Fingolfin may be the High King of the Noldor in Endor, but Finrod looks after the people who name him lord and makes his own alliances."

Luthien chided her elder friend ,"You seem quite taken with them, you are usually not so hasty"

"Taken? Well I would not go that far, Princess, but Finrod is a very likable sort and Artanis is … unique"

"Unique, you say? Sounds like more than that."

Celeborn caught her insinuation. Smiling, he said, "I have no idea what you mean, Luthien." Abruptly changing the subject he countered. "And what do you think of the Pair?"

"I have not so good information as yourself, I have only just now met them, as you must know"

"Yes, I know, but I know you have developed opinions. Please, do not keep me in suspense," He said with a grin.

She looked again at the path. She hesitated a moment. Meeting Finrod had left her unsettled, his eyes reminded her of something in her dreams. She said in a hesitant whisper, "I find them… interesting."

Celeborn again saw the unusual behavior in his friend. Knowing that forcing the issue would only make her more reticent, he let the matter drop. They continued the walk to the feast, silently consenting to end the direction of the conversation and think of lighter fare.

Several days after the feast, Finrod stood in the clearing near the Hirilorn. A cool night breeze whispered through the trees as he looked up at the stars. He noted that they seemed brighter here in Doriath, like they too enjoyed the Guarded Realm. The image of Luthien crept into his mind. He had spoken briefly with her but unfortunately never engaged her in true conversation. He found himself wishing that were not the case. He had watched her dance at the celebration. Her grace was unmatched. Maybe it was the blood of her mother that lent her such unearthly elegance. He felt a stir, familiar yet different than anything from the past. Then he placed it, the first time he met Amarie had a similar tingle yet this was different, not better or worse, different. He rebuked himself as he looked up at the stars in new wonder, "This is a dangerous slope, Findarato, we are just arrived, it would be ill to anger Thingol by seeking his daughter." The quiet rustling of bare feet drew his attention. He turned to see the object of his musings standing just few paces away.

Luthien loved to come out, after the halls quieted and walk beneath the stars. The Hirilorn was her favorite place to gaze up at their glory, the giant tree adding magnificence to the view. She had been walking across the clearing, head down, deep in thought. She heard quiet words spoken and stopped. She looked up and saw a figure silhouetted against the sky, face turned up to the sky. In the darkness she at first thought it was Celeborn, surveying the stars as he was wont to do. But as she looked closer she discovered it was not Celeborn. This watcher was slightly shorter, stood differently, and his hair was not as pale as her cousin's. She saw his eyes turn to her and she recognized Finrod. A small tingle started in her belly, but whether it was excitement or apprehension, she was not quite sure. This Elflord roused new feelings in her, ones that both scared and warmed her.

When she found her voice, she said, "I did not mean to disturb you, my lord."

"Your Highness, I was only looking at the stars. They seem brighter here in Doriath." He hesitated a moment and then offered, "If you do not wish for company, I will retire." Finrod tried to quash the hope that she would not leave.

"No, I would not intrude, I would leave you in peace if you were seeking solitude." Luthien was unsure of her course. She really did not want to intrude, though the thought of staying both intrigued and unnerved her. The eyes from her dream resembled those that looked at her. The possibility that she had dreamed of him sent a small shiver of excitement and apprehension up her spine.

"Please stay, Your Highness. I had hoped to talk with you during the celebration but never found the opportunity. And it is just the two of us, please call me Finrod."

Luthien replied, "As you wish Finrod. And since it is just the two of us, please call me Luthien." His replying smile eased her anxiousness.

Turning her head up to the stars, she said, "It is a beautiful night, is it not?"

Finrod's eyes remained on her sublime face for a moment, and as he turned his eyes skyward, he said, "Indeed it is Luthien."

An awkward silence followed. Finrod felt the weight of the silence and said "The stars…" just as Luthien spoke the same words. They both hesitated and simultaneously apologized. Finrod chuckled and said, "Please, my lady, you first."

Hiding a giggle of her own, she smiled and said, "I was only going to comment that I have noticed that stars do seem different in Doriath. I have been to Ossiriand and Nan Elmoth and they do not shine as bright. Is it the same in Hithlum and Mithrim?"

"Yes, it is as though they are happier to be seen here."

"I have always thought it was something in relation to my mother, but I like your interpretation." She smiled to herself. She heard his reverence and wonder.

They talked for a long while, the stars wheeled overhead. They spoke of small things, Finrod asking about Menegroth and Luthien of Minas Tirith. They kept the conversation light, Luthien avoided the hardship of the Helcarax and Finrod avoided the battles and hardship that preceded the arrival of the Noldor. They both told stories of their childhood and laughed at the predicaments that childhood stories always seemed to include. Luthien had Celeborn and his brother, Daeron and others of the nobility. Much to her father's concern, she was either tussling with Galathil and Celeborn or dancing to Daeron's music. Finrod spoke of all the trouble he and the Sons of Fingolfin caused. When she asked of the Feanorian brood, a shadow came over his face but quickly disappeared. He explained that the Feanorians had all long since reached their age of majority when he was maturing. He and Maedhros had become somewhat close, being the eldest of their houses. Luthien saw the shadow steal across his face and then quickly disappear, but did not pry.

The sky was beginning to lighten noticeably. Finrod said, "Your Highness, it is getting, late, well rather, early. I would love to continue this conversation but I fear my sister will wonder at my absence should she wake and I am not there."

Grinning sardonically, Luthien asked, "Do you fear her?"

Finrod turned to her, and seeing her mischievous smile, laughed and looked up again at the stars. Thinking of his earlier conversation with Artanis about the king's daughter he chuckled and replied, "It is not her I fear, it is her endless questions."

Luthien said, "I would like to continue our conversation myself but I would not have you interrogated. Would you like to see the rest of Menegroth. We could resume our discussion and I could show you more of my home."

"They are many things that I have found amazing. Though I have only seen them briefly, I would love to see more."

That last comment hung on the air for a long moment. Finrod could not speak. The unintended double meaning of is words occurred to him and he hoped the Princess would not be offended if she perceived it.

Luthien, however, wondered at the comment, surely there was little here that rivaled Valinor, if the stories of her mother were to be believed. She thought more about what Celeborn had said. He was right, Finrod was an endearing ellon. The anxiety she had felt earlier had faded and now she thought of the dream with the smiling eyes. Maybe it was some of her inherited prescience, but she now warmed to the idea that this Noldo had entered her life. He was not like the rest of the nobility she knew. He was honest in his manner and she thought it was more than just Menegroth that had his interest. And she did not find the thought unappealing.

Luthien smiled at his words and said," Shall I seek you out after the noon meal then?"

"I am afraid I shall have to seek you out my lady, your father spoke of hidden caves along the Narog and he has invited me to discuss them at that time. I am not sure when our meeting will conclude. Perhaps after the evening meal? If you are not already engaged, I would enjoy a tour from so distinguished a guide." His warm smile was infectious.

"I believe you and your sister are dining with us in my father's private chambers this evening. Then we may continue our conversation and I will show you the rest of Menegroth after we dine."

Finrod said, "I would like that." He offered her his arm and smiled again. "My lady, may I escort you back to the Halls."

"Why yes, My Lord, you may." She returned his easy smile with one of her own, thinking again how right Celeborn had been.

She placed her hand lightly on his arm and they walked back in an easy silence. Neither mentioned what was stirred by that slight touch but both wondered if the effect was shared

Angarato: Quenya original for Angrod.


	4. Decisions

Luthien pointed him in the direction of his apartments and bid him good night. As he turned a corner, he looked back. She was still there watching him. He smiled and nodded. Her eyes lingered a moment longer than necessary before she returned the smile and strode away. Finrod hesitated in front of the door to his guests apartments. He could still feel the delicate weight of Luthien's soft fingers on his skin.

Finrod gathered himself and finally opened the door. He entered and quietly closed the door in hopes of not waking his sister. He suspected though, that she would still know that he had returned very late from his midnight walk. With only a subtle whisper from his clothes, he wandered to the far end of the room, opposite the arch that led to Galadriel's chambers. Here a large mural of Beleriand traced the wall, showing land formations and political boundaries from the Ered Luin to Belegaer. Menegroth was near the center and all the mountains and forests were painted in great detail. Even place names were featured. Finrod would often pass the short moments waiting for his sister. He had by now memorized it's every aspect.

Finrod's eyes lingered on the Ered Luin but his mind was not on the Dwarf kingdoms of Belegost and Nogrod. Thoughts of Luthien stole his focus as he played the scene from earlier that night over in his mind. The more he concentrated on her memory, the harder his heart beat. He could remember every detail as she turned her face up to the stars. The reverence of the stars in her eyes, the slope of her nose, her delicate lips, the tilt of her neck, her lithe body. Her jet black hair begged his fingers to glide through its silken flow. She was the most beautiful child born of Arda, there was no mistake. Finrod scoffed at Angrod's description; she could challenge Varda herself.

But she also had an air of subtle power. The Calaquendi had been blessed by the Light of the Two Trees, Luthien had been blessed by the Music of Illuvatar. An older, deeper power coursed through her veins and emanated from her like a gentle pressure. Being in her presence was something akin to walking into a brightly lit glade from a darkened forest. Finrod wondered if he could bear up to that kind of might. Amarie was a Vanyar princess, tall and strong; Luthien was the daughter of a goddess.

He rebuked himself. She was the Princess of Doriath. He should not be entertaining such thoughts. But then, he thought, he too was a prince. She was not above him, though she was the daughter of a Maia. The stream of insights continued: Elwe too was an elf and a **Maia** chose him for her husband… Finrod cursed himself again.

"You are up early, brother. Or did you never seek your bed?" Artanis said from over his shoulder.

Finrod shook off the thoughts and replied, "I could not rest and went out to look at the stars and returned only a few moments ago. I did not wake you, did I?"

"No, though I did hear you enter, I was already rousing. I did not disturb you? "

Finrod finally turned and looked at his sister. She was fully clothed and ready for the day. He wondered not only how long he had been in a trance but also how long she had been standing there.

He finally said, "I was waiting on you to rise and was again, occupying myself with the mural,. But I see that you are indeed awakened. Shall I call for breakfast?"

She looked at him intently for a moment. She knew his mind was on more than cartography, he would not have been so easily distracted from it. And what thought did he shake off as she spoke to him? She decided to wait and see if he would voluntarily speak his troubles. If she questioned him, he might simply avoid it.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful. I hope they have strawberries." Her eyes twinkled in anticipation. Finrod stood and pulled on the servant's bell; he knew the Hall had already begun to stir and breakfast for early risers would have already been prepared. Artanis then said, "I will await its arrival, go and refresh yourself, Finrod." Seeing him hesitate, she shooed him towards his private quarters.

Finrod chuckled as he allowed her to push him towards his room, "You only want those strawberries to yourself, glutton."

She pushed a little harder and said, "And be sure to take your time…"

There was a soft knock at the door. Artanis opened it and recognized the servant they had come to depend on, Taensir. Artanis smiled warmly and said, "Good morning Taensir, I know it is fairly early, but could you please have our breakfast sent up?" She gave him a hopeful smile and asked, "And if they are not in short supply, could you possibly ask the chef to add an extra measure of those wonderful strawberries? My brother has developed a sharp fondness for them."

He nodded and gave a knowing smile, "Yes, my lady, they are especially good. I will inform the chef of your avidity. I will return shortly." He bowed, turned sharply and strode off towards the kitchens.

Once Taensir had arranged the platters on the small buffet, Finrod returned from the lavatory and sat at the small table set for two. Artanis served her brother a several of the small red delicacies, slices of stewed apples, and warm bread with butter. Finrod looked at her intently as she sat with her own plate of food.

They ate in silence for a few moments.

Finrod finally spoke. "Thingol and I are meeting today to discuss a cave formation to the east of the Narog."

"It sounds like a good place to settle, a place for a stronghold. Like Menegroth it would be easy to defend. Is there any indication of its state of habitability?"

Finrod thought for a moment, and then answered, "There was some mention of previous inhabitants but it has been deserted for many yeni. But as to living to our standards there was no indication. Worry not, sister, my hands are eager and I would make you a place of comfort. I have been studying Thingol's handiwork here, and with our means and Thingol's endorsement, we should be able to construct a place to call home within a few years."

"Is not Minas Tirith our home?"

"Yes, but I would have a more defendable place and a less strategic target."

"Has Thingol offered it?"

"In all but words. Eol and the Sons of Feanor are his only neighbors now and I believe he would have friendlier relations sharing at least some of his borders."

Artanis added with a sly smile, "And he likes you, took to you like long lost son."

Finrod chuckled at her observation. "It would seem so." Finrod's face fell for just a moment. But Artanis saw the brief concern before he could hide it.

"What is on your mind Findarato? You are not yourself."

Finrod paused; he knew he could not hide it from his sister long. He opted to confide in her.

"It is Luthien, Artanis. We met unexpectedly last night under the Hirilorn. My mind was restless and I went out to be under the stars. Apparently she had similar ideas. We talked until nearly sunrise and then we returned." He paused and took a deep breath. "And she stirred something in me, something I thought died beside the fountain in Tirion."

Artanis was speechless, both in shock and excitement.

"I know I said I had no interest in her…"

Artanis reached across the table and put her hand over her brother's. "I do not see the cause for concern, brother. You are a prince and she a princess. Unless you believe she does not or would not share your feelings? We are not so close relations that a match is forbidden."

"I think she may feel the same, though maybe it is a hope. But it is not our relation that worries me, Artanis, it is our past." He sighed and looked down. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "They will discover it, I have no doubt. Our hosts already note our silences and avoidances. The Noldor do not ingratiate themselves to the Sindar. Our cousins lord their power over the Sindar like a bludgeon. And Thingol knows this, only he is too polite to broach it with us."

She knew exactly what his fear was. The dread and horror built up in her chest like a tightening knot. She would not name it out loud. The very word poisoned the air.

The Kinslaying.

She sat bolt upright. She whispered, near panic in her voice, "We were not guilty of that, we were the ones who fought against that. We were the ones who were left to cross the frozen hell of the Helcarax."

"I know this, Artanis, yet it was the Noldor who attacked the Teleri. It was our cousins who first committed the ultimate crime of Quendi against Quendi. Thingol is not ruled by emotion but Elf killing Elf… Once he knows the truth, I do not believe we will be welcome in any home of the Third Tribe. Nor would Thingol allow his only daughter, the daughter of the King of the Teler, to marry into a family so stained by the blood of his kin."

Artanis could find no fallacy in his logic. The Kinslaying would never be forgotten. Again she cursed her uncle.

"What are you going to do, Findarato? Your heart seems to have made its choice."

"We may be premature, I am not sure of Luthien. She may have feelings for me. But it may be a passing fancy. I do not know her well enough to gauge her intent. My heart tells me, warns me, this is indeed serious. And the thought of being with her brings me joy. But until something more develops, I will hold my allegiance to our closer kin and keep our secret. But a confrontation with Thingol is inevitable."

Linde attended Artanis as she prepared for her luncheon with Luthien. She had invited Artanis for a lunch outdoors while her father and Finrod held their discussions. Artanis was in front of the mirror and Linde was beginning to set her lady's long hair.

There was a gentle knock at the apartment door. Linde went to answer it and Artanis heard Linde welcome Luthien. Artanis stood and went to greet her hostess.

"Your Highness, welcome. Please come in." A small look of concern crept onto her face as Artanis wondered if she were late. She also noted that Luthien was dressed very comfortably and carried a small bulging haversack.

Luthien saw the look and said, "Forgive me, Lady Artanis. I only hoped to begin our day early. And please, you are among friends, let us dispense with formal titles."

"Thank you, Luthien. Linde was helping me finish my braid. Also, I believe I will change, your attire suggests more than just a meal in a garden."

"There is a small glade next to a delightful brook that I frequent. It is one of my favorite places in the forest and is not far off, but we will have to leave the confines of the city."

Artanis turned to Linde and said, "Could you find that light gray frock, the one with the blue hem?"

Linde nodded in response and went to retrieve it.

Luthien said, "You commented on the design of an elleth's braids the other evening. Would you like for me to arrange yours in the same fashion?"

Artanis gave a light start.

Luthien was surprised at her reaction. "Have I said something to upset you?"

Artanis said, a bit uncomfortably, "Forgive me Luthien, normally we only allow family or close friends to touch our hair. I am a bit surprised it is not the same with the Sindar."

"Oh… It is I who should apologize, Artanis. Forgive me, I can instruct Linde on the more intricate designs."

Artanis thought for a moment. She did not want to offend her hostess, and Luthien was like herself, royalty. Allowances could be made. She replied, "No, it would be easier if you weaved it. Linde is skilled but that design needs a practiced hand."

Linde arrived with the more appropriate dress.

Luthien nodded at the choice and said, "Ah, yes, that will be more comfortable." Without a word, Luthien stepped out of the room to allow Artanis privacy.

Once Artanis had changed, she sat at the mirror and asked Luthien to return.

As she approached the seated Artanis, she looked Artanis in the mirror and said, "I must admit, you and your brother have beautiful hair. It resembles fine gold thread, a most unusual color. Though yours is slightly paler."

She ran her fingers through the silken tresses. "It is a marvel to behold. It resembles my mother's in texture." She looked up at Artanis's reflection and asked, "Do you suppose that it is a trait derived from Telperion and Laurelin?"

"Possibly, but my cousin Aredhel has dark hair akin to yours and your mother's, but it has not the luxuriant weight." Artanis raised her eyebrow and said with a conspiratorial grin, "If she were to visit, she would be envious, and that Princess, would be a feat."

Luthien divided the hair into thin strands in her hands. She asked, in a light tone, "She is a Noldor, overly proud?" Luthien concentrated on the hair in her fingers and let the comment hang for a moment. She looked up, met Artanis' eyes and gave a smirk.

Artanis returned the smirk and added, "Aredhel is…proud….Yes, proud is a pleasant way to put it."

Luthien was intrigued by the comment, but did not press her companion for more.

Luthien's attention returned to the braids she was attempting. She was at a critical point in the design. Once she completed the step she asked, "Artanis, Finrod is not bound is he." It was more a statement than a question.

Artanis looked up at Linde's reflection and held her gaze for a moment. Linde perceived her dismissal and excused herself.

"No, he is not." All thoughts of Luthien's fingers in her hair dissolved.

"Is he involved with anyone?"

"At this time, not to my knowledge." Artanis stilled herself; she knew where the line of questioning was going. Luthien did not seem to be one for idle talk. But her pulse quickened at the knowledge that Luthien might mirror her brother's feelings.

Luthien looked up at Artanis. She noted the stillness as her hands moved deftly. She also ignored the implication that Finrod may have been involved in the past. Feigning concentration on weaving the delicate braid, she asked, "Would you be opposed to a union of the House of Finarfin and the House of Elu?"

Artanis' face became a mask, utterly expressionless, astonished at Luthien's directness. She calmly countered. "Would my consent matter?"

Without hesitating, Luthien answered almost nonchalantly. "No… but I hoped that you would. The situation will be delicate enough without having to convince two people."

"The other being Finrod?"

Still braiding, Luthien chuckled and said, "Again, no. The other I speak of is my father."

"You seem confident of my brother's intentions."

"I am now."

"How so?" Artanis was confounded by Luthien's insight. She wondered what she had done to disclose her brother's feelings.

"Come, Artanis, we Sindar must keep some of our secrets."

Luthien looked over her handiwork one final time and stepped away from Artanis. Artanis inspected the coiffure. The braids started at her temples and draped over her ear in a herringbone design. Subtle yet intricate, delicate but functional, and probably only undone when the wearer wished. She looked up at Luthien. Luthien's expression innocently questioned her approval. Approval of the braid… The expression did not seek her blessing to pursue Finrod. The realization made Artanis bristle for a moment. But recognizing a trait in Luthien she valued in herself, she knew the futility of argument. Artanis turned her head, surveying the work. She smiled deliberately and looking meaningfully at her companion said, "Very satisfactory."

Luthien smiled, her expression mirroring Artanis, and said, "Wonderful. Let us adjourn to the forest. You will not be disappointed."

And Finrod was mentioned no more.

The evening meal was served in a private dining hall. The room was not overlarge as to be imposing but enough space for a large family to dine in comfort. The exquisite long table of dark wood could seat perhaps twelve but only six places were set. It was a very informal affair; platters of food were laid on the table for all to serve themselves. Goblets of silver and plates crafted from mother of pearl adorned the table. A modest arrangement of fresh flowers added to the aroma of hot breads and meats. In addition to the Noldor siblings and the royals, Celeborn attended the supper.

Fortunately for Finrod and Artanis, there were no direct questions about the Noldor departure from Valinor, though all noted their subtle avoidance of the subject.

The conversation eventually strayed to Finrod's fascination with Menegroth.

Thingol asked, "What is it about Menegroth that you ask about its every detail, Finrod?"

Finrod thought for a moment and replied, "It is not any one particular thing, Your Majesty, it is the sum. Though the handling of logistics is intriguing, the transition from forest to cave is nearly imperceptible. The natural lighting, the intricate carvings…it has the feel of Doriath itself, like it is truly the heart of the realm."

Thingol puzzled at the last comment. With a smile he asked, "I understand our plumbing is a marvel but what else would the capital be?"

Finrod smiled in return and put up his hand apologetically. "You misunderstand me, your majesty. In Tirion, the beauty was built, it was brought to Tuna. Here the beauty is in the dwelling itself, like all that is benevolent in the forest both originates here and is drawn here. Menegroth is the very essence of the realm. I would have such a home, if it were possible, though it would be a pale attempt at replication. I can see no way to duplicate what has been accomplished here."

Thingol smiled, "If you seek to gain my permission to colonize the caves along the Narog through flattery, it is a wasted effort…Though your words do please me."

A slight chuckle passed around the table.

Thingol continued, "If they suit your purpose, they are yours to inhabit as you see fit, and all the lands between the Sirion and those lands that hold Cirdan lord. So long as you treat the resident inhabitants as your own."

The hall fell suddenly silent. Hands froze and mouths stopped chewing, even the rustle of the servants stilled. The gift that Thingol had just suggested would make Finrod's realm the largest in Beleriand. And with his brothers' vassalage, he would be lord over more lands than nearly all the Noldor combined, more than even those that Thingol directly controlled.

Finrod recovered and said. "Your Majesty, I have no doubt that the caves along the Narog will suit my purposes. And in return for such a gift, on the honor of my father, you have my fealty."

And that was it. In the space of two breaths, Finrod had allied himself with Thingol. Taking Thingol as his lord above Fingolfin, the High King of the Noldor in Ennor.

Thingol, only mildly surprised, raised his goblet and said, "So it is done, to the House of Finrod."

Finrod raised his goblet and said, "To the House of Elwe."

The weight of what had just transpired not lost on them, the remaining astonished diners raised their glasses slowly and said, "To the House of Finrod, To the House of Elwe." As Artanis drained her cup, she looked at her brother and found him intently staring at her, trying to gauge her reaction. It was not a hesitant look. It was the look of decision. She recognized that look, she had seen it when their world changed, but she knew they would discuss this later.

Artanis was not the only one watching Finrod. Celeborn and Luthien also observed the visual exchange between brother and sister. The look gave Luthien pause. She knew Finrod had just made a far reaching and controversial decision. She was amazed at the swiftness of his choice. He sought no one's council, made a choice instantly. She recognized that trait. She knew Finrod would be an effective ruler.

Putting her glass down, Luthien looked at her mother. Melian returned the look with a slight raise of her eyebrow. expression to Thingol held no more surprise than her father's. Though she did see a hint of "I told you so" pass across her mother's face. She looked back at Finrod and he was smiling pleasantly at her. She held his gaze for a moment. She had correctly surmised from Artanis his intentions. With each heartbeat that he held her gaze, her body tingled, her breath caught. He excited her and unexpectedly unnerved her. How quickly his demeanor changed, lordly and serious to warm and charming in the blink of an eye.

She learned a great deal. He would be a king of reckoning. His utter confidence would not be intimidated by her ancestry nor her father. Finrod would not fawn like so many thick-tongued suitors before. She was beginning to wish this dinner were over. She wanted to see what else this stimulating ellon had in store.

Celeborn in turn saw Luthien's nearly imperceptible flush, saw the pulse quicken in her neck. What game is she playing, he thought. He wondered what the king would think of what was developing between his daughter and his grandnephew. Celeborn was not against the pair. But knowing his liege's hypersensitivity towards his daughter, Celeborn thought things would be getting very interesting very soon.

Celeborn diplomatically broke the silence. "My lord, with your leave, I would to escort Finrod to the caves. I have been meaning to travel to the villages along the way to conduct your business. I believe Beleg has also been meaning to inspect the outposts in that direction so an adequate escort should be no trouble."

Thingol said, "That is a good idea, Celeborn. If Finrod has no objections," Finrod looked surprised by the question and shook his head. "Then it is settled. When would you leave?"

Celeborn thought for a moment and then replied, "I think it should take no more than a week to make preparations." He looked at Artanis and asked, "My lady, would you care to join us? I would like you to see more of Doriath than just Menegroth."

Artanis replied. "If His Majesty is not opposed, I would love to join you. I admit I would like to see more of the woods of Doriath and its people."

Thingol nodded his approval and smiling indulgently said, "You have just arrived and now want to be off on more adventures. Just please return as soon as you may. I am enjoying you and your brother being here. You remind of my own brother and it warms my heart to be in your company."

Thingol and Melian excused themselves from the dinner. Finrod, Luthien, Celeborn and Artanis chatted a little while longer until Celeborn too excused himself.

Luthien stood and said, "Well, now my friends, if you would like to see the rest of Menegroth, it would be my pleasure to show you my home."

"I would like that, My Lady." Standing, Finrod turned to his sister and said, "Artanis, Luthien and I spoke earlier and has graciously assented give a tour of the halls, would you care to join us?"

Artanis inwardly smiled. She was not tired in the least, but saw something in her brother's eyes indicating that Finrod would not be disappointed with her absence. And upon further inspection of the royal guide, neither would Luthien. "If the tour would pass by our quarters, I would love to join you. I am feeling rather tired and would seek my bed."

Finrod smiling, replied, "My dear sister, surely it takes more than a fine meal to tire you. Are you sure you would not like to see what designs Thingol and Melian have woven into their home."

"No, brother. It does take more than a meal to tire me. To be exact, it takes a fine meal, weeks of travel and a large celebration on our behalf to tire me. I should be surprised you do not feel the same, though knowing you as I do, I am not."

Finrod offered his hand to his sister and she stood. Grinning triumphantly, he turned to Luthien and bowing said, "Princess, you have our undivided attention. Please, lead the way."

Luthien smiled warmly at the siblings' banter. She returned the smile and with a flourish said, "Your Highnesses, this way please." With a smirk, she turned and walked out the entrance. She looked back and found her audience enjoying her exaggerated enthusiasm.

Luthien was a fine tour guide, answering all their questions and even asking some of her own. She showed them the kitchens and several of the inhabitants' quarters. She even made a slight detour to the armories on the way to Finrod and Artanis's apartments.

After saying goodnight to Artanis, Luthien continued with showing Finrod Menegroth. He was particularly taken with how amenities such as water and light were available so far from their sources. Luthien even suggested an appointment with the waterwarden and chief stonewright, to which Finrod enthusiastically agreed.

As the evening lengthened, their conversation strayed from Menegroth and Doriath and turned more towards each other. They made each other laugh with more stories of their youth. Luthien found herself even more enamored with this pleasant Noldo. She found herself wanting to listen to the lyrical rhythm of his voice, watch the wonder in his eyes at things she had taken for granted all her life. She also saw the sentiment grow in him. He walked a little closer, his eyes lingered a little longer. He turned his body to face her when she stopped to describe a piece of sculpture or other detail, showing his attention was on her rather than the object discussed.

The trek to the caves of the Narog would be long and full of occasions to hear more of that voice. Luthien saw an opportunity.

In a moment of silence, Luthien asked, "Finrod, I have never seen the caves you and my father spoke of and rarely been outside a days walk of Menegroth. Would you be opposed to my joining your expedition to the Narog?"

Finrod had to smother the joy her question elicited. As calmly as he could manage, he said, "No, my lady, I would not be opposed."

Luthien suppressed a huge grin and said, "Thank you, it has been long since I have ventured outside the Girdle."

Though Finrod was thoroughly enjoying both the tour and the company, he did not want to impose on Luthien and felt like the evening should be drawing to a close. As luck would have it, they came to Luthien's own apartment.

She stopped at the door. With her hand still on his arm she turned to him and, with a hint of mirth and a sly grin, said, "Finrod, I have something to show you. It was a gift from the former Smithmaster Eol."

Finrod stiffened slightly and said, "My lady, I do not think it would be wise for me to enter your apartment unchaperoned."

She turned to him and asked, "Do we need one?"

The response hung on the air for a long moment. His arm tensed. They both looked into each other's eyes, seeking confirmation of the connotations.

Luthien's eyes went to Finrod's lips and he did not miss the implication. He leaned toward her slightly, hesitantly, waiting for, hoping for her to meet him.

She saw his tentative movement and excitement coursed through her. She inclined her head just as slightly, hoping she that what she was seeing was not a figment of her imagination.

Just as Finrod was about to close the gap between them, they heard footsteps coming from around the corner. They both blinked, realizing how exposed they were. The footsteps faded but the moment was broken. But neither could deny what was interrupted.

Finrod put his hand on hers. "My lady…" His words caught in his throat. Regaining control, he started again, "Luthien, I think it best if we say good night."

Luthien looked into his eyes and quietly said. "Finrod, I do not want to ignore what almost happened… what is happening…"

"Nor do I, but I must tread lightly. I would not entice your father's ire."

"His ire is not the one that should be your concern." She smiled mischievously.

He smiled and raised an eyebrow. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed it. With a knowing grin he said, "Good night, Your Highness."

She returned the smile and said. "Good night, My Lord."

Thingol relaxed in the silken acreage of the royal bed. He laid back, hands behind his head, drifting off as his wife unbound her hair.

As she was removing the final braid, she turned from her mirror and asked, "My love, what do you think?"

"Of what?" he replied tiredly.

Melian stopped unbraiding and looked at him, astonished. "You mean you did not see it?"

"No, my lady…" He rolled onto his elbow to face her. "Melian, it is late, please…"

"I am referring to the gazes shared between our daughter and the grandson of Olwe."

Melian saw her husband tense almost imperceptibly.

Thingol said, a slight edge in his voice, "No, I did not. He seemed distracted but nothing more than his abundant curiosity."

Melian smiled warmly, almost proudly and said, "Luthien had the same distraction, My King." Seeing the sudden interest in her husband's eyes, she continued, "It may be nothing, but they are both among the fairest of their kind, so the attraction is quite understandable."

Unfortunately, Thingol saw the logic too well.

Incredulous, Thingol said, "He is but a youth… Surely your eyes deceived you?"

Melian narrowed her eyes at her husband, "No, my lord they did not, and may I remind you, You are still young to one born before Arda itself…" She turned back to her mirror and resumed unbraiding her hair."

Not lost on the implications, Thingol said, "You and I are a different situation."

Melian turned back to the mirror, "How so?." There was a long silence as Thingol watched his wife. Her frustration grew as she felt his eyes. She did not feel hurt from him but she sensed his hesitation about their daughter. Finishing with the braid, she turned to him and her countenance softened, " She is our daughter, my love, do you not want to see her happy…as we are?"

"It is my purpose for existence but he is not worthy of her…"

Melian cut him off, "Then who is? Celeborn, Beleg, Mablung, one of Denethor's kin?" Thingol could not answer. Seeing his lack of response she continued, "It would seem that there is no one worthy by your standards, unless it be a Maia or Vala."

"Wife please, I only wish for her happiness and a husband suitable to wed the Child of Melian." The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

She saw it and said, still cool but with a hint of a smile. "Do not try to turn the table on me my lord."

She drew a comb through her dark hair and ignored his now grinning face. Finally he turned serious and said, "Then you approve? "

She finished with the comb and sat on the bed close to Thingol. She reached out and ran her fingers through her husband's silver hair. She bent down and gently kissed his forehead. She drew back and looked into his eyes. "I trust our daughter, Elu. And I think our opposition would be ignored. She is no longer a child, she is and elleth with her own influence. Her authority in the domestic issues of Menegroth is final. You may rule Beleriand but it is to her that you owe the efficiency of Menegroth. Her and Celeborn."

"Yes, I have efficiently delegated responsibility but what of the shadow that seems to be just behind our guests' eyes? Does that not give you concern?"

Still stroking his hair, she said, "But she may be able to cast a light against it." She sighed and shook her head. "Besides, why are we arguing about this? It may come to nothing, they have barely spoken"

"She is showing him Menegroth as we speak." He smiled and sarcastically added, "And it was you who began this discussion."

Melian rolled her eyes and pushed him back down to the bed. Before she could pull away, Thingol caught her arms and drew her back down. As he rolled her on her back, Melian gave a surprised laugh.

He brought his face close to hers. He surveyed her face and ran his fingers through her dark tresses. Thingol marveled at his wife. Sometimes he forgot she _was_ a Maia. A goddess who forsook her heritage to grace his presence, found him worthy. He smiled to himself; that fact alone should explain his arrogance. Never exerting her power to outshine him, only to enhance him. How fortunate he was. She chose him. If Luthien chose Finrod, Finrod could only hope to be as blessed.

Almost in a whisper, he said, " A Goddess."

She whispered back "A King."

And he kissed her. A loving, passionate, needy kiss.


End file.
